


A Moment Caught In Glass

by dawningli



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: Gen, IMSORRY, Just A Dream, wrote just before seoul's last match this season
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli
Summary: “请不要走。”他请求道，声音喑哑，像中了寡妇的毒弹。“哥留下来吧，就这么留下来好吗？”





	A Moment Caught In Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Moment Caught in Glass [translation from Chinese]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109793) by [dawningli](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawningli/pseuds/dawningli), [yuki812](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki812/pseuds/yuki812)



“我会想念这里的。”柳济鸿说。

他们“坐”在直布罗陀A点外面的悬崖边上。柳济鸿的禅雅塔模型安静地漂浮在方星现的源氏身边，没人认识的智瞳文字在佛珠上叮当作响。

“哥说什么呢？”方星现听见自己说。

首尔王朝队的练习室一片黑暗，只剩面前的两台还没有熄灭，方星现深陷进电竞椅里，紧抓着鼠标，额头在刘海下面冒着汗。

他还想问我们在这里干什么的时候，柳济鸿又慢吞吞地开口了。

“毕竟明天就走了。”

柳济鸿不是真的要走。他们只是要等到今年冬天再回到这里来。大半年过去了，他们都该休息休息了。放个暑假，准备冬季学期而已。

方星现的源氏从岩石上蹦起来。禅雅塔跟在他身后。他本不应该知道，但柳济鸿的谐就挂在他脑袋上。即使方星现很强、非常强、最强——到了这时候，柳济鸿还是抢走了禅雅塔的位置。

有那么几秒，方星现怀疑这是某种隐喻，蹩脚的那种。

他不是柳济鸿的徒弟。

我不是吗？他又问自己。

 

他顶着jjojehong的id和柳济鸿双排。他的莱因哈特起手拍大，柳济鸿给他套上护盾。美服的聒噪队友在语音里大喊“nyxl no.1”，他张口结舌，柳济鸿反倒在旁边哈哈大笑。

 

方星现放开鼠标，擦掉额头上的汗，却发现掌心比额头更加湿润。 

“济鸿哥，我们该回去睡了吧。” 

“你怎么知道我们不在睡？”

 

这绝对是某种隐喻。蹩脚的那种。

 

方星现深深陷进电竞椅里。

柳济鸿嵌进他的身体。他的脸颊和方星现的锁骨不轻不重地接触着，手臂倒是用力搂住，像抱一只抱枕一样把方星现往自己怀里塞。

“哥——”

“星现啊。”

柳济鸿拍着他的背，震动从背部传到胸口。

如果这只是场梦，那么这分别来自不同的赛后问候。方星现惊讶于自己的潜意识对柳济鸿不同拥抱触感的记忆能力。

但接下来柳济鸿不说话了。方星现喊他什么都没用，于是他从Ryujehong选手喊到平语的“济鸿啊”，试图至少唤起点什么反应。但潜意识拒绝制造他没经历过的虚假内容。

于是方星现像他们的最后一次赛后拥抱一样，把手搭在了柳济鸿的背上。

方星现的潜意识放开了他，用欣喜而自豪的目光热切地望进他的眼睛。

这时候它愿意幻想出些不存在的东西了吗？他痛苦地想。那么——

“请不要走。”他请求道，声音喑哑，像中了寡妇的毒弹。“哥留下来吧，就这么留下来好吗？”

而柳济鸿放开了他，最后在他肩上轻轻一拍，方星现的身体跟着那虚幻的质量离开电竞椅，扑了个空，摔在了电脑键盘前。

“现在轮到你了。”

最后，那个声音说。

 

方星现抬起脸。九霄天擎的练习室里黑黑的，只有他一个人、一台亮着的电脑。他摸摸自己的脸颊，上面有鼠标垫边的痕迹。

显示器上直布罗陀的天空澄明依旧，只剩下了一个维持沉思姿势的禅雅塔，智瞳文字在佛珠上叮当作响。

他关掉电脑，慢慢走出练习室，关上了门。

 

他经过王朝队练习室的时候，门虚掩着。微弱的光从门缝里漏出来，打在方星现的脚边。

方星现低头看了一下脚尖，抬起手让那道光经过他的掌心又滑走。

然后他直起脊背，走了过去。

 

end

**Author's Note:**

> I'm deeply sorry about Seoul's situation. Hope they'll get better next year, and maybe we'll see Je-hong play as his best again. I sincerely miss him.


End file.
